


[900G]About GV600 something

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, ReverseAU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: RK900/Gavin reverseau反轉AURK900=奈斯蓋文=GV600不時新增(應該?





	1. PART1

　　已經不知道是第幾次了。

　　奈斯看著殘缺的GV600，面無表情，心底卻是激動到有某種憤恨飇升。

　　身為唯一一具有著性愛功能的警用仿生人，GV600總是被派去底層臥底，靡爛浮誇龍蛇雜處的地方，仿生人不過是種玩物。

　　沒有人會在乎仿生人怎麼想。

　　GV600不像一般的性愛仿生人有著美麗而完美的身材，樸素的外表適合潛藏在人群中，有著性愛組件很容易勾引只想逢場作戲的人類，沒人會在乎一個平凡仿生人聽到了什麼，只要弄壞他就好。

　　對，只要弄壞“它”。

　　「嘿，我完成任務了，你幹嘛一副像娘們的哭喪臉。」僅管GV600少了一隻手，腳也殘得無法站起，卻還是一副志得意滿高高在上的驕傲表情。

　　「這次算你贏了。」奈斯蹲下看著GV600，鼻頭上的特別的凹痕，讓奈斯再次確認他的確是他。

　　「反正，我再過沒多久，我又什麼都不記得了。」

　　奈斯不著痕跡的吁氣。「對。」

　　警方為了讓他們更心甘情願的幫助人類，學了伊甸園那套手法，把臥底仿生人的記憶洗掉，讓他們忘記人類是怎麼殘忍的對待他們。

　　「說好我贏了，記分板要記上去別給我賴皮！」GV600笑著，映著奈斯凝重的臉，格外諷刺。

　　「不會的。」

　　「操，還好我不會記得你那張醜死人的哭喪臉。」GV600嘲笑起奈斯。「我明天又會像新的一樣在你眼前了。」

　　「我等你。」

 

＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝

 


	2. Part1-1

 

 

　　隔天一早，仿生人倒是遵守約定地，已經蹺著腳坐在奈斯的桌子上頭。

　　「下去。」奈斯面無表情地掃了他一眼全身，手腳都已經替換上去，看起來完好如初，昨晚的殘缺就像夢一樣。

　　「嘿，吃了火藥嗎？」GV600對奈斯的冷淡習以為常，只不過晃了晃腳，沒有要下去的意思。

　　奈斯瞇眼瞄他一眼，逼近GV600。「我吃了什麼不如你檢驗看看？」

　　「咦？唔──」

　　GV600還沒反應過來，奈斯已經襲上他的唇，把舌頭伸進他的口中，挑弄他前陣子才換上的精密檢測舌頭。

　　他皺起眉頭，根據系統跳出來的資訊，除了龍舌蘭的酒精成份之外，只剩下奈斯的唾液。

　　「操你的，你昨天晚上根本只喝酒吧？」GV600伸腳拉開了二人的距離。

　　「你只測出來酒嗎？確定？」奈斯拍下他的腳，把雙手撐在桌上貼近他。「如果我說不止有酒呢？不再仔細檢查看看？」

　　GV600看著奈斯，分不出來他說的是真還是假。「不止酒？」

　　「不止酒。」奈斯的唇角提了弧度。「沒測出來，這次就算你輸了。」

　　「說好了任務成了就我贏，沒測出來無關吧？」GV600伸手抵住奈斯似乎越靠越近的臉。

　　「測出來算你二次，不過你不想就算了。」奈斯作勢要離開。

　　「欸欸等等，說好二次。」GV600伸手拉住奈斯把嘴巴疊了上去。

　　或許該來個人提醒他們一下這裡是辦公室而且是上班時間。

 

＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝＝＊＝

 


	3. OLD MEMORY

 

　　「昨天的任務失敗了。」奈斯瞪著報告，眼睛裡仿如冒著火。

　　「我哪知道，把我記憶洗掉的不是你們嗎？」GV600撇過頭去，無視奈斯眼中的怒火，他可是完全沒有那段記憶，對他發火也沒用。

　　殊不知奈斯氣的不是任務失敗，而是GV600又把自己弄個半殘，還差點救不回來。

　　「這樣吧！」奈斯嘆了一口氣，闔上報告。「我們來打個賭，你任務成功，就記你一分，失敗的話，我一分。」

　　「然後呢？可以幹嘛？」GV600擰著眉頭看奈斯。「你會跳脫衣舞給我看嗎？」

　　「隨便，誰先五分，就可以叫對方做一件事，不能拒絕。」奈斯攤手，一副胸有成竹。「但依你這情況我想我大概馬上就贏了，你也沒那個膽賭。」

　　「放你狗屁，仿生人才不會害怕。」GV600不客氣地向奈斯比了中指。「賭就賭，但別想騙我，我會去看結案報告！」

　　奈斯給了GV600一個輕佻的笑。「當然，這賭局你得活著回來才算數。」

　　「我才不會把自己弄到關機，你輸定了。」GV600跳下奈斯的桌子，給他一個自信滿滿的笑容。「我一定要叫你跳脫衣舞！」

　　奈斯發出哼笑。「我等著？」


	4. I want to remember you(PWP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP…有大量玻璃渣

　　「奈……奈斯……」GV600的性愛組件程式已被開啟，模擬人類的呼吸中樞大口的喘著氣，上半身被褪去一半，看起來彈嫩的胸上，緋紅色的乳頭已挺起，埋首於他胸口的人類正貪婪著吸吮其中一邊。「這真的…是任務嗎？」

　　「嗯。」人類沒多回話，細細地吻上他正胸前，脈膊調整器的接縫，用軟嫩的舌隨著圓弧劃著。

　　被人類抱在懷中的仿生人輕顫了起來，帶點緊張卻還有興奮。「不…那裡…不行…」GV600的手無力地推著奈斯的頭，但又忍不住撫著他軟細的髮。

　　「你知道，我不會傷害你的。」奈斯抬起頭，吻上GV600。

　　GV600被奈斯要求將敏感度調到最大，照作的結果就是這樣只能攤在他懷中，什麼也做不了。「這樣…對、任務…真的有…唔、幫助嗎…？」

　　「噓……」奈斯再次奪去他多話的嘴，動手解開他的褲腰。

　　他們處在半開放式的包廂，離隔壁的包廂只有一牆之隔，門扉是簡單的拉式木門，大小也只不過剛好放一張可以橫躺的沙發，而上方，根本就是連通的，輕易就能聽見整間泛著昏暗紅色燈光的場所，不時傳來情慾高漲的呻吟。

　　「嗚…」GV600的褲子已被褪下，奈斯的大手疊在他的仿生性器上搓揉著，讓他發出微微的嗚咽。「你不是說…做做樣子……」

　　「做做樣子騙不了人。」奈斯靠上GV600的耳邊，用極小的音說著。「而且…你已經準備好了。」

　　GV600的仿生性器挺起，後穴自發的潤滑滲出了一些，身體已經準備好迎接入侵。

　　「那是因為、你叫我……啊啊、別……」

　　奈斯探入了一隻手指到GV600的後穴，讓他又整個顫了起來。

　　「蓋文…」奈斯叫著他私下給GV600取的名字，抽插著他軟嫩的後穴，明明就足以放進火熱陰莖的地方，現在卻連一根手指都含得死緊。

　　GV600抖了起來，手撫上他的背部。「你太狡滑了…」

　　每當奈斯用他那低沉略帶沙啞的嗓音叫著他的名字，GV600就會完全無法抗拒他。

　　「你知道我多想把你變成我的…蓋文…」奈斯擴張後穴的動作沒有停，享受著他在自己身下越來越急促的聲音。

　　「奈斯……」GV600癱躺在沙發上，雙手扶著奈斯的背。「你…任務…」

　　「不用擔心，」奈斯抽出手，爬上了他的身。「你現在只要專心在我身上。」

　　GV600紅了臉，撇過頭。「你這樣是公器私用…」

　　奈斯扯出一個帶些無奈的壞笑。「對，我就是公器私用，你想呈報上去，還是拒絕我？」

　　「操你的…你真的很狡滑。」GV600回過頭，主動給奈斯一個吻。「你知道我二件事都不會做。」

　　「我當然知道，蓋文。」奈斯吻上他的側頸，用牙咬到皮膚層退了開，露出雪白的機身。「你真美。」

　　「你這變態…啊啊…」GV600喃叫出聲，他感覺到奈斯火熱的下身，已抵在他準備好的洞口前。

　　奈斯略抬起他的腿，讓甬道的入口更容易迎接他，然後挺身將自己送了進去。

　　「啊啊、奈斯…奈斯…」GV600顫抖著身體，喊著對他毫不保留慾望的人類名字。

　　「蓋文，張開眼睛看著我。」奈斯捧著他的臉，讓他的眼神只落在自己臉上。

　　他依言張開眼睛，看著奈斯灰藍色的瞳，滿是對自己火熱的慾求，卻美麗然而又帶著哀戚。

　　他撫上奈斯的臉，「如果可以記得你的這個表情……多好。」

　　「那就不要忘記……」奈斯抽著身，一次又一次把自己往GV600裡深埋。「蓋文…不要忘記我…」

　　「你知道…啊哈…不可能的…」GV600迎合著奈斯的抽插，性愛程序的資訊流讓他腦中開始紊亂，但他確確實實感受到奈斯的火熱，被自己人工的後穴包覆得緊實，他每個動作都傳來強烈的情感，讓他有些招架不住。「如果可以…」

　　奈斯吻住他，他說的對，那僅僅是個如果。

　　他的蓋文不是他的，GV600是底特律警局的財產，只不過是配給給他的搭檔，要如何處置GV600，他無權過問。

　　每次特別任務之後，他的記憶都會被洗掉一部分，僅管他們曾經深情的擁吻，曾經如何吞噬他的火熱，明天早上蓋文…不，GV600都不會記得。

　　每次見到對前一晚毫無記憶的GV600，奈斯只能壓抑著心中的酸楚，那是他保護蓋文的方式，因為奈斯很清楚，仿生人被認定為異常後會有什麼下場。

他只能貪戀著蓋文會被洗掉記憶的短暫時刻。

　　「奈、奈斯…」GV600抱住奈斯，「給我、我、我想——」

　　「蓋文，你不要想…」奈斯出聲制止他。「抱著我，感受我就好了…」

　　GV600抿緊了唇，緊捉住奈斯的背，感受著他在自己體內衝刺，溫柔的吻著他身上的動作。

　　他不想忘記，他想記得奈斯叫他蓋文時的語調，想記得奈斯對他的占有，想記得奈斯美麗的眼神。

　　想被他擁有。

　　「啊哈、啊…啊啊——」GV600感受到自己的痙攣帶動了奈斯，白灼的體液填進了他的軟穴，仿生性器呼應著同時抽搐般地射出乳白精液。

　　過高的感度讓GV600完全沒能來得及處理龐大的性愛模擬資訊，微瞇著眼就像恍神一般。

　　奈斯親了GV600的額頭，將他的衣物穿好。

　　「你今天的任務註定失敗了，親愛的蓋文。」

　　GV600淡淡笑開。「我大發慈悲讓給你…你該謝謝我…」

　　奈斯但笑不語，只在他唇上留了一吻。


End file.
